1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for diagnosing the locus of swing of a gold club, a baseball bat, a tennis racquet, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have heretofore been various swing training machines such as golf swing training machines. However, there has been no swing diagnosing apparatus, with which the locus of swing from the back swing through ball impact to follow-through can be observed so that the swing form can be corrected accordingly.